dnd_amulets_of_saegkkalfandomcom-20200215-history
Orina Aloro
"It takes a life changing event to truly see yourself for what you are. In my case, I suppose it almost feels like my sister had to die, in order for me to become a better person. And that, I shall become." - Orina to the White Shaman. Orina Aloro is the daughter of the infamous White Shaman, Telion Aloro. First being a rather misbehaving young Huladrin, she caused lots of trouble for her mother and sister as she grew up. It was directly because of the death of her sister, that the shift in her personality happened. She is currently a main Protagonist in the Campaign. Biography Early Years(?) Officially, Orina was born into the Aloro family around 1966 AE. Being the oldest daughter after Eleane, who was born in 1969 AE. Orina was from birth on a rather cheeky, naughty and trouble causing Half-Elf. Often sneaking away from his mother to cause mischief for her own entertainment and thirst for adventure. Often having immense arguments, Orina grew resentment towards her overly protective mother. Living on a wide field of nothing but nature felt like this wasn't the life that Orina wished to see through. Even though the White Shaman, Telion Aloro, was probably the person who studied the realm of the Mists the most, she didn't open up about her studies to her children, deeming the topic to be too dangerous and is better to be left alone. Orina felt like she was being misunderstood and treated unfairly. Even starting to doubt her own existance and purpose on Tyria. The relationship to her sister Eleane was the only thing that kept her from leaving for a long period of time. When she reached the physical resemblance of an adult, she left the Aloros to venture out and see the world for herself. The Intersperse & Eleane Aloro Years passed, while Orina was out having the time of her life. Her sister Eleane stayed true to her mother and took care of the White Shaman, who was growing ill due to a rare but peculiar sickness. Orina was out with an adventurers guild, before a courier finally caught up to her, bringing the message that her mother calls for her aid. Eleane has been kidnapped. Shocked, Orina returned to her mother, only to be welcomed with open arms and tears of joy instead of a lecture. Telion explained to her daughter that there was suddenly a bounty on Eleane's head, established by the Intersperse. A criminal organisation that also conducts bounty hunting. Following the tracks all the way to Divinity's Reach, Orina found the hideout of the Intersperse quarters in the Commons after months of investigation. Entering the dark, secluded house, Orina then gazed upon the horror that haunts her to this day. Apparently, the Intersperse hat been trying to perform rituals on her and the beloved sister was killed in the process. As it was also an ambush, the dozen bounty hunters atttempted to ambush her. Having no memory of what happened, next, Orina regained her consciousness back at her mother's place. However, she was told that the 12 bounty hunters were brutally killed. The culprit remains unknown and the methods of eradicating the Intersperse hunters was unethical and highly questionable. Filled with utmost grief, Orina was struck with the traumatic images of her maimed sister and blames herself for not being able to protect her. Taking on the role of Telion Aloro's caretaker, Orina promised that she would become the daugher that she was meant to be and that she was foolish for being so selfish. Current to Recent Events Orina Aloro has dedicated her life to serve the good of the people and so took the role as Follower of Dwayna. To atone for her mistakes and misguidance and to become an upstanding warrior of light. The condition of her mother, the White Shaman, didn't seem to improve and thus she delivered her to the spiritual healers in the Ebonhawke Fortress in Ascalon. Returning to Kryta, she once more ventured out, but not as a spoiled brat, but as a matured woman. It was a vision in the Realm of Dreams that brought her together with another group of adventurers, to which she travels with today. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists